


Animal I Have Become

by CrowWithBowtie



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowWithBowtie/pseuds/CrowWithBowtie
Summary: It has been three days since Poppy had last seen Branch. Determined to find out why, she ventures to his bunker one stormy night, unaware of what horrors lie beneath. What will Poppy do when she uncovers a side of Branch she had never thought possible of a troll?
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. What Lies Beneath

Lightning danced through the skies in dazzling streaks, thick humid air embracing the wildlife below in its uncomfortable grasp. Thunder declared itself a rock star upon a damp stage, heavy blankets of rain dancing across parched foliage, resonating and rippling without frontier. Tonight, was a night that sang without voices, darkness claiming every inch of space with an unpleasant grasp.

Thick droplets of rain pelted Poppy’s poorly protected form as she ran across the edge of Troll Village and towards Branch’s home. It has been three days since she had seen Branch and not one troll could tell you the last time he was seen out in the village. At first, Poppy assumed the troll’s absence was due to his reluctancy in participating in daily partying and singing. She was aware that Branch was still adjusting to the Pop Troll lifestyle that she was accustomed to. Even after their adventures with the Bergens and Rock Trolls, she was cognizant that he still found the endless holidays, celebrations, and glitter to be somewhat tiresome. She was also aware that Branch enjoyed his solitude and left him alone when he needed to unwind. 

By the second day, Poppy grew concerned. It was uncharacteristic for Branch to not be seen out in the forest, foraging for berries or twigs to carry into his bunker. It was more of a hobby rather than a necessity but kept Branch busy between the festivities or when Poppy was engaged in her royal duties. By the third day, Poppy thought the worst. Even if Branch needed his alone time, he would still tell her, just as he did in the past.

“Dating you is... hard.” She recalled Branch telling her one evening, after Poppy had asked him why it seemed he avoided her at times. She was aware that their relationships was still in its infancy, but she had hoped he would open up to her more now since they were officially together.

“You’re so... perfect. Everything about you. And me... I’m still trying to process everything.” He had answered back. Poppy’s devotion to Branch only grew that night; she swore she would do everything she could to understand Branch better. And it was with that devotion that brought her to the rain-soaked mat before her. She felt ashamed that she had not checked up on Branch, but she was mindful that Branch did not like surprise visits to his bunker. But this was different. The rain and clouds above only amplified the unpleasant emotions that built inside of her chest as she tapped a pattern above and below the corners of the mat with her foot. A few seconds later, a small click was heard, before the mat drew back to reveal a dark opening. Poppy jumped in. 

Poppy descended, unsure what to expect. Was he hurt? Was he sad and couldn’t tell her? Was he ashamed of something? A million scenarios ran through Poppy’s mind, her concern and worry only growing. The elevator lurched suddenly, indicating that it had reached the bottom. Poppy looked around and towards the kitchen, as if hoping Branch would be sitting at his coffee table, drinking from his favorite mug. 

“Branch?” Poppy softly called out. No answer, just an empty space and silence that followed. She moved forward, slipping her cape off her shoulders and onto one of the kitchen chairs. She undid her hair and rung out the water that collected at the top, before running a hand through her long pink locks. She found a clean kitchen towel resting at the edge of one of the chairs, so decided to dry herself off before venturing further into Branch’s bunker. 

“Don’t need to catch a cold.” Poppy thought to herself. 

Poppy passed the kitchen and into the living area, where a mess of papers, pottery, and other small knickknacks lay broken and abandoned on the floor. Her eyes, wide and frantic, looked over every piece on the ground, taking note that the table was broken in two caused by a large force being brought down in the middle. She ran past the living area and deeper into the bunker, almost tripping over more damaged items. Poppy placed a hand over her mouth as she looked over the trail of broken items that littered the ground. Did something happen to Branch? Where was he?

She took a few steps back before tripping over a vase, causing her to stumble backwards and hit a wall. Stars lit up the back of Poppy’s eyes as her head crashed against the unfamiliar stone wall. A long while had passed before Poppy opened her eyes, vision blurry and adjusting to the darkness. Groaning, she lifted herself up, groping the wall to her left to find something to grab onto. Poppy’s hand came to rest on a small indentation on the wall, just deep enough for her to fit her hand in it and pull herself up. She hoisted herself to a standing position, her heavy grip pushing the indentation further in and loosening a latch. She gasped as the large stone wall slide open, revealing a deep dark room that appeared endless. 

Poppy knew for certain this had to be some kind of oversight on her part. She had been in Branch’s bunker many times, and could not recall this particular addition. Branch had 3 rooms in his bunker, each adjacent to one another and very much behind her. The room as an anomaly, one intentionally hidden. And for what purpose, Poppy was worried to find out. 

“Hello?” Poppy called out, her voice muffled in the stuffy dark room. It was then, she heard... something. A familiar something, akin to vines being stretched when pulled tightly. Her hand landed on a small, but recognizable, lump attached to the wall. Bring up her hand, Poppy struck the mushroom, which caused a chain reaction for all the mushroom lamps in the room to light up with a brilliant white hue. Poppy shielded her eyes briefly as they adjusted to the sudden flood of clarity. 

Taking a few more seconds, Poppy slowly opened her eyes to take a better look at the source of the sound. And it was at that moment Poppy gasped loudly before using her hands to cover her mouth, stifling a scream. The macabre scene before her was unlike anything she had every seen. Her time captured and caged by the Bergens or events in the volcanic home of the Rock Trolls did little to broaden her experience with gruesome things. Vines, thick and covered in thorns, twisted and sprouted from every crevice of the room. Abandon twigs splintered and shattered from heavy use, lay scattered on dirty stone floors. And there, wrapped painfully in vines, was...

“Cre... Creek?” Poppy chocked out, confusion and fear filling her quivering form. Creek looked horrendous: skin dull, raw, and covered in bruises, his torso and extremities held tightly against the wall, thorns pressed against battered skin and leaving dried trails of blood. His hair. Poppy looked away. His hair was cut halfway, the jagged edges jutting in haphazard directions, indicating it was done with haste and little care. Poppy looked back at Creek, her mind reeling and heavy with questions. She took a brief moment to see if he was still alive and sighed internally when she saw the shallow raise and fall of his chest. 

Poppy was unsure of what to do or how to even feel. Who had done this? When did Creek come back? And where was Branch? Her mind muddled with question after question, Poppy took little notice to the soft footsteps that came up from behind her. 

“Poppy? What are you doing here?”


	2. Madness

“Poppy... what are you doing here?” 

Poppy’s eyes widened; lips pulled tightly together to stop a gasp from escaping her throat. The hairs at the nape of her neck bristled, cool air creeping down her spine like a delicate spider leaving a trail of silk. She felt hot and cold all at once, her stomach twisting into an uncomfortable knot. Poppy stood still for what felt like hours, trying to calm her racing heart as she carefully thought out her next move. Against the torrent of fear that crashed heavy in her chest, Poppy knew she could not ignore the voice behind her for long. She slowly turned, her cool damp hair gently dancing across her bare shoulders, as she stared at a dark figure that stood in the doorway of the room. 

“Branch.” Poppy’s voice was soft and barely audible, turning herself fully to face the troll before her. She leveled her eyes to meet the gaze of icy blue ones, once familiar in their kindness, now expressionless and cold. Branch took a few steps into the dimly lit room, eyes never leaving Poppy’s own. As he walked closer into the light, Poppy took careful note of his overall appearance: bruised hands and knuckles, scrapes old and new that climbed across his neck and arms in angry streaks, and messy unkempt hair. His vest wrapped in a tattered mess around his torso and pants stained with a collection of dirt and rust colored blotches. By the end of her inspection, Branch stood barely a few feet away from her, staring at her intently.

Tension grew thick as both trolls stared at one another; Poppy’s soft pink eyes bright with emotions that even she could not understand. She had so many questions to ask, yet her lips betrayed her as they remained sealed, unable to form words. Branch broke his gaze to look up at the figure behind her. 

“So I see you found... Creek.” His voice burned with disdain, his deep gruff voice sending another chill down Poppy’s spine. She had never heard Branch speak like that. Branch walked past Poppy, quickly closing the gap between Creek and himself. He stood to the side of Creek for a few moments before reaching down and gripping at tattered hair, forcefully pulling Creek’s head back to face Branch.

“Creek, c’mon buddy, wake up.” Branch said. Poppy felt herself grow weak as she stared at the broken face of the once familiar purple troll, eyes struggling to open. Branch frowned, before crouching forward and striking Creek in his stomach, “I said wake up Creek! Our Queen is here.”

A cry escaped Creek as he hunched forward, a muffled cough resonating loudly in Poppy’s ears. Branch brought back his arm again, readying another punch. 

“Branch stop it!” Poppy cried out, hands clasped tightly against her chest. Branch froze in his place for a few moments before relaxing his arm to his side and standing up. He turned to face Poppy once more. They stood in an uncomfortable silence, Poppy attempting to figure out what her next move would be, as Branch remained still and unblinking. 

“Why is...” She paused, trying to steady her shaky breathing. 

“Why is Creek here? And what’s all of... this?” Branch raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the shivering form of Creek before answering, “I found Creek during one of my outings.”

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

Branch hummed to himself as he made his way towards his bunker, bag heavy with berries and nuts. The sun dipped down behind thick trees and brushed the ground with fiery streaks, indicating that night was soon approaching. Reaching the familiar clearing of his home, Branch threw down the large bag in front of him, taking a moment to stretch his back and neck. 

“Ah great.” Branch sighed to himself as he looked up to see lights dancing across the foliage, the ground shaking with rhythmic thumping. He had almost forgot that tonight was Biggie’s birthday celebration. He also almost forgot that he was invited as Poppy’s plus one. A small smile crossed over his lips as he thought of how Poppy had invited herself into his bunker and slipped an invitation under a cup of fresh coffee. Although he appeared annoyed with her surprise visits, he secretly enjoyed and welcomed them. 

Branch bent down to pick up the heavy bag, wanting to quickly store his items and meet up with Poppy for another night of partying. It was then that a very familiar, very unwelcomed sound met his ears. 

“Branch. My dear, dear friend.” Branch eyes widened as he turned to face the cheerful expression of Creek, who stood confidently at the edge of the clearing. 

“Wha... Creek? What the hair are you doing here?!” Branch said loudly, abandoning his bag to fully face the purple troll. His teeth clenched as anger swelled painfully in his chest. It had been a good year since they had last heard from Creek since being run out of town with the royal cook. And up until now, Creek had been a fleeting thought in the back of his mind up. 

“Namaste my friend. It is I. I have returned to seek out Princess Poppy, apologize for my actions, and return home.” The familiar pose that Creek struck was nauseating to Branch, as he walked towards him with an air of smugness. Branch rolled his eyes before responding, “That’s QUEEN Poppy to you Creek!”

His eyes widened, before another smile blossomed. 

“Oh, yes. How rude of me! Yes, my dear friend Queen Poppy.” Creek corrected himself, spinning himself around to look up at the blazing lights of Biggie’s party. 

“And would you look at that, perfect timing!” Creek smiled, ignoring Branch as he walked up towards the pathway that led to the Troll Village.

“Hey, wait just one minute!” Branch yelled, quickly grabbing Creek’s arm and turning him around, “You are not welcomed here Creek! And Poppy would tell you the same.” Creek looked at him, eyebrows raised, before laughing directly into his face, “Oh my goodness, look at you. The grumpy little forest beetle. Afraid I’ll convince Queen Poppy to take me back?” He mocked, arms crossed and a smirk replacing his once cheery smile. 

“Of course not. And I’m sure she wouldn’t. You’ve caused a lot of trouble here already Creek. You almost got us all killed.”

“But it all worked out in the end, see? You’re all here, alive and well!” The purple troll countered, clapping his hands together. Branch continued to frown at the offending troll, “It doesn’t matter. When I come back up, I better see you gone Creek. You better not go anywhere near the village or Poppy. You’ll regret it.” He warned. 

Creek scoffed, “My, my, how nice of you. Protecting your queen. You’re just afraid she’ll welcome me back with open arms... and maybe even replace you with me.” Creek pointed to himself, the slyness in his voice did little to calm the growing anger in Branch. 

“What did you say?” Branch said, his voice low. 

“Oh, did I hit a nerve Branch?” 

“Poppy and I are very much toge-”

“Oh please, she pities you. Look at you Branch. You’re an absolute mess of a troll and so is your head. Do you really think Poppy can love something like you?” 

Branch gritted his teeth, anger overflowing and pooling in the deepest part of his body. 

“You’ll see Branch, after tonight, the entire village will be all over me... especially our dear queen.” 

Creek barely had time to react as Branch charged forward, a bellowing scream escaping his throat as he collided with the unsuspecting troll. 

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

Branch shook his head, clearing away the residual anger brought on by recounting the story to Poppy. 

“So I brought him here. To teach him a lesson.” He finished, looking over at Poppy. Goodness was she beautiful, Branch thought. Her perfect hair, perfect skin, and that perfect voice. Everything about her was simply amazing. And Creek was about to ruin that for him.

“Branch, you didn’t have to do this to him... I would have told him to leave myself. If you had just told me.”

Realization began to sink into Branch’s head as he looked down at his hands, then to Creek, and back to Poppy. He hadn’t realize he had been away for so long nor did he realize how far in this grave he dug himself. All he meant to do was make Creek leave, but he fought back. And Branch knew he would continue to try and come back if he didn’t do something. So he did and now the repercussion of his actions stood in front of him. But as quickly as those thoughts flooded his mind, something stirred in him that pushed away those thoughts of self-doubt. 

“No you wouldn’t have Poppy!” He shouted, causing Poppy to flinch back.

“For years, I have put up with everyone thinking I was some sort of freak! Every time I came across your friends, they would talk behind my back. They would mock me. The troll who couldn’t sing or can’t dance. The troll who never smiled. And Creek!” Branch looked back at the troll, pointing an accusing finger at him, “He knew I loved you Poppy. Since day one, he knew. That the grey freak was in love with a princess.”

The anger writhed in Branch, coming forth in words that stung Poppy’s ears. She saw waves of emotions crossing his face, teeth clenched and hands tugging at his hair, as he screamed loudly, “Well guess what, I am a monster. I like being who I am Poppy. I like being this way!” He swung his arms dramatically, “I enjoyed every moment of this! I enjoyed hurting Creek.”

“I’m not like you Poppy. I’m not a Pop Troll, I’m not any type of troll. I’m just Branch! The ugly grey troll.”

“And you, Poppy. You’re so... amazing. You are the embodiment of everything right with this world. Everything I could ever want. But guess who ruined that too? Me!” 

Branch walked to the middle of the room, moving closer to Poppy, “I will never change Poppy, I can’t change. I’ll always be the messed-up troll who killed his grandmother. I don’t deserve a happy ending. I don’t deserve to be loved!”

Poppy’s ears stung, heart heavy with feelings she could do little to sort through. She felt her eyes burning with unshed tears, heart hammering against her chest as she suddenly stood up defiantly to Branch’s onslaught of words. On steady legs, Poppy surged forward, throwing herself fully onto Branch. She wrapped her arms tightly around Branch’s neck as she kissed him, pressing herself flush against Branch’s body. 

Branch stood there, a shocked expression plastering itself on to his face. Poppy’s lips remained planted tenderly on his own, small arms tightening around him, as he felt their hearts thud against one another. Within a few moments, the shock had passed. He instinctively wrapped his own arms around her form, pulling her desperately close. 

Poppy gently pulled away, her eyes staring up at Branch, before slowly placing her hands on Branch’s face. She was acutely aware that they were still in a room with an unconscious Creek, but if it be blinded by exhaustion, fear, or uncertainty, she cared little for that now. 

She just wanted was this night to be done.


	3. Stone Tomb

How often does someone question their moral ambiguity when faced with reality? The reality that the heart of many are not shared by the heart of the wicked. The iniquity of this truth stood boldly in front of Poppy as cold blue eyes burned deep into her soul. As queen, she had made a promise to leave no troll behind, as her father did more than two decades ago. To ensure continued happiness in her trolls and to protect them: mind, body, and soul. And yet here stood Branch, who moments ago poured his heart out to Poppy, eyes regressing back to a coldness brought on by years of solitude and anguish. 

Here stood the one troll she had failed. 

She had so much to say, yet nothing could justify how she overlooked Creek’s treatment towards Branch. Although it did little to soothe her current state, she put significant thought in the events that led up to the spectacle before her. Branch’s tragic past, Creek’s mockery of Branch’s way of life, Creek’s betrayal. Branch only ever wanted to protect. Since day one, he stood as a silent guardian to the pink troll, attempting to help her keep the village safe while burdened with the knowledge that no one accepted him. 

It was uncanny how much Poppy had changed. She recalled her naive view of the world before everything happened, filled with singing, dancing, and endless celebrations. Her mind soon became encumbered with the experiences of the depraved. Once filled with optimism, Poppy finally understood that accepting those who were different from her was the only way life would move forward. She needed to protect Branch now. 

Poppy pressed herself closer to Branch, watching as his eyes remained cold and guarded, their proximity doing little to ease the troll before her. 

“You’re not a monster Branch.” She began, hands soothing over flushed grey skin, before coming to rest on his chest.

“And you’re not a freak. You didn’t kill your grandmother. You did nothing wrong. If you like being this way, then that’s okay. You’re simply different.” She shrugged, “And being different makes us who we are.”

“I love you Branch. Nothing will ever take me away from you. I could never stop loving you. Just...” Poppy paused, a puff of air leaving her lips as leaned forward and rested her weary head on Branch’s shoulder, “Just let me love you.”

Slowly, Branch reacted. Sore arms wrapping cautiously around Poppy as he held her close, returning her loving gesture. His body suddenly began to shake, a wave of insecurity and angry crashing within himself, causing another storm to brew in his head. He suddenly held onto Poppy tighter, pressing his face flushed against neck before letting out a muffled scream. Poppy’s eyes closed as she cradled Branch’s head, feeling years of abandonment, anger, and insecurity pour onto her skin in hot tears.

Poppy spent what felt likes hours in this position, feeling Branch’s body shudder with gut wrenching sobs as he attempted to calm himself. She soothed him with soft words, rocking him gently while running a hand down his back. She smiled to herself when Branch began to quiet, sniffling before wiping his face on his tattered vest. He stared at her, eyes now bursting with raw emotions. She smiled. There was the Branch she knew. 

He was still there. 

Branch began to open his mouth to speak, before a loud laugh was heard resounding throughout the room. 

“So... bloody pathetic...” A weak voice called out from behind the couple, interrupting the couple’s intimate moment.

Creek’s bruised face stared at the couple, a second croaking laugh escaping his battered throat, continuing to an exaggerating length. His head rocked back and forth, using his one good eye to look between both the contrasting trolls. 

“You’re absolutely disgusting.” He spat out, “And you Poppy, an absolute shame of a queen.”

“Sleeping with a thing not even good enough to be called a troll. What would your father say?” He mocked, sitting back on his knees and pulling against the throned vines that caged him. He laughed again, and again, and again.

Poppy’s face twisted at the revolting site, but soon turned to confusion as she heard deep, shaky breathing from behind her.

“Branch?” She turned her attention back to the troll. 

“And there it is Queen Poppy! There is the real Branch!” Creek screeched.

Poppy softly gasped as she took in the site before her. Branch was breathing heavily, heart hammering at his chest as his mind began to roar with renewed fury. His eyes grew dark, teeth clenched and fists pressed closely to his sides. Sadness filled Poppy’s eyes as only moments ago, Branch had relented and let her in. But now, here he stood in all his true glory. His true self, as he had once told Poppy earlier in their encounter. Sheer, unadulterated anger. 

She shuddered.

“What are you going to do Branch, hm?” Creek smirked. Branch slowly stalked forward, Poppy remaining silent and still behind him. 

“You can’t kill me Branch! Poppy would never allow it!” Branch continued on, coming to stop in front of Creek, his anger radiating off of him in waves. Creek’s smirk faltered, looking into steely blue eyes. 

Into the eyes of a true monster. 

“Poppy...” Creek began, eyes never leaving Branch’s dominating form. 

He was met with silence.

“Poppy, call off you troll toy and let me go.” 

Soft footsteps followed his pleas as he struggled against his restraints. Branch watched, readying himself, ignoring the approaching footsteps. 

Nothing would be able to convince him to stop. 

Nothing. 

“Branch.” Poppy said, reaching out to her partner and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“What?” His voice was deep, gruff. Poppy paid no mind to it, slowly leaning forward and into Branch’s view. As quickly as she appeared, she planted a deep kiss to Branch’s lips, causing him to still. She pulled back, looking directly into his eyes, “I love you.” She smiled, before glaring at Creek and turning on her heels. Branch stood dumbly, looking at Poppy as she made her way to the entrance of the room. 

She placed her hand on the wall, dimming the lights in the room.

“Creek...” Poppy began, looking in the direction of both trolls, “You should have stayed away.”

Creek let out one last cry as Poppy closed the door behind her. As she walked down the hall and towards the bedroom, Poppy head muffled cries of pain followed by loud thudding. She shuddered as she heard the deep laughter of Branch, his enjoyment reverberating loudly in her head.

She would never fail Branch ever again.


End file.
